The truth will out
by xSuuuss
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts. Her task is to befriend Harry and tell him the truth about his parents. With just a few simple words, she changes Harry's life, and those of others, completely. DRARRY. RATED M BECAUSE IM CRAZY. DUMBLEDORE HATE. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Oh my god, it's been ages since I uploaded anything one here o.O  
Well, let's not make this a long, boring introduction xD  
Here's my new story, it's gonna be Draco/Harry. Harry, Draco and Gloria are the main characters. Dumbledore is hated, Snape is loved… Everything is reversed in my fantasy world x3.  
I don't own Harry Potter, if I would, then there would be eight books filled with smoking hot Drarry sex haha. Though, I do own this storyline, Gloria, and everything else that came from my twisted, perverted mind :3 Leave a damn review, it only takes a second you lazy ass 3**

It was just a normal Saturday morning at Hogwarts. The halls were quiet and empty, for there were no classes and most of the school body was lost in the wonderful world of dreaming. While a few teachers, who had chosen to wake up early, were checking their students' homework, magical creatures were starting to wake up in the Forbidden Forest. You could hear the beautiful singing of the birds, the wind that lazily breezed through the tops of the trees and, if you listened closely, you could hear Hagrid humming while doing his routine through the magical Forest. Though it was only February, the sun shone fiercely and warmed the grounds of Hogwarts. For once, all seemed peaceful.

Hermione was sitting on the ground next to the table, which was filled with books. Her eyes were puffy, her hair a mess, her lips stretched into a thin line and she had bags underneath her eyes. The sound of a door made her jump a bit, but she relaxed when she saw Harry slowly making his way down the stairs, putting on his glasses and running a hand through his hair. He stopped walking when he saw the books on the table.  
''Hermione, did you sleep at all last night?'' He asked her. The girl turned a bit red. ''I thought so. 'Mione, you are being ridiculous. OWLS aren't starting until June. It's February for Merlins sake!''  
''I know, Harry, but I just want to be prepared. There's so much I don't completely know yet, and…''  
She dropped the object when she saw Harry's face. ''Well, how did you sleep tonight?''  
''Surprisingly, I slept really well. No trouble falling asleep, no nightmares, no waking up in sweat… Nothing. It's really pleasant, I can tell you that. I forgot what it was like to not have trouble sleeping''  
Hermione, though she still looked worried, smiled a bit. ''Well, I am very glad about that, Harry''.

Bad luck for everyone who had enjoyed the silence in the huge castle, for all the students were awake and energetic. They were chatting excitedly with mouths full of toast, bread, fruits and cereals. Today was a Hogsmeade day, and everyone was extra pumped because of the unexpected warm weather. Cloaks were left behind in the dorms, while t-shirts and shorts were everywhere. Though the lovely silence was gone, the scene still looked peaceful and serene. Though everyone knew very well that there was the constant threat of war, no one wanted to think about it today. They wanted to laugh, chatter, buy stuff, enjoy the nice weather. For just one day, instead of half soldiers, they wanted to be _young._

Hermione watched in disgust as Ron filled his third plate. ''Do you ever stop eating?'' She asked.  
Ron looked at her, innocence written all over his face. ''I'm hungry'' He replied.  
''Well, I gotta say, Ron, you do eat a lot. But, in your defence, you are still growing. Aren't you, little boy?'' Harry ruffled through Ron's hair teasingly. He got an elbow between his ribs in return. The tree of them laughed and then turned to their other friends.  
''Are you lovebirds almost finished?'' Harry asked them.  
''Yes'' Luna answered, grabbing Neville's hand. They had started dating a few months ago, and they were a great couple. Same goes for Dean and Seamus and Ginny and Cedric. Love was all around and that was important. They all got up and started off towards Hogsmeade.

While both students and teachers were making their way to Hogsmeade to spend a wonderful day of buying both necessary and unnecessary things, a girl made her way through a stream of students towards the castle. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had straight, red hair all the way down to the bottom of her waist. It wasn't that orange red you often see, it was red red. She had kind of Scene hair, which was probably the best way to explain the way she was dressed too. She walked very gracefully, and seemed to light up the space around her. So it wasn't a surprise that almost everyone turned their heads to look at her. She ignored mostly all of them, being used to the staring. Except for one person. When she crossed Harry Potter and he looked at her, she turned her head, looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. That dazzled him so much that he bumped into a freshmen, and ended up falling to the floor. The girl let out a very cute but at the same time erotic giggle and then continued her way to Hogwarts, where an old friend of hers was waiting for her to arrive.

"Severus, are you sure you're not coming with us? That little shop you like has all kinds of new things this year." Minerva watched the greasy haired wizard carefully, being a bit concerned about him. Since the beginning of 4th year he had started to act a bit strange. Yes, even stranger than usual. Everywhere he went he seemed stressed, always watching his back. He'd lost weight and hadn't even been as mean to his students as he always did. Though that should be soon as a postitive thing, it concered her.  
"Yes Minerva, I'm sure. Thank you. But you don't have to worry about me, i just have a lot of work i haven't finished yet. And besides, I already bought a few things there last weekend. You go and have a good day." Severus smiled a little at her, and Minerva knew the conversation was over.  
"I'll see you tonight at supper, Severus. Have a nice day".  
After Minerva had left, Severus waited a few minutes before leaving his office too. He double checked the dungeons, but they were empty. Everyone had left the school to enjoy the weather and shop with their friends.  
With large steps, he silently walked toward the owlery, the place where he'd see the person he'd been waiting for.  
He walked around the last corner, and there, in all her beauty, she stood. The girl who held the complete truth, together with the future of the entire world, in her strong but delicate hands. His goddaughter, Gloria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and adding this to your favorite stories! It makes me feel good :3 By the way, Gloria isn't a Mary Sue. I promise you, she's far from it. Just be patient, in one of the later chaps you'll get to know her story.  
So… Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. Ofcourse, don't forget to leave a review, it takes only a few minutes and it makes me feel better! And feedback is also welcome, anything to help me improve my writing!**

''Who was _that_?'' Harry asked as he and his friends settled themselves in the Three Broomsticks. They had all laughed at the scene of Harry and that mysterious girl. His face still held a dazzled expression.  
''I don't know Harry, but she sure is hot!'' Ron laughed. Hermione, who had been talking to Luna, immediately turned her head and send a furious look at him.  
''Ofcourse, you are way hotter than her, 'Mione.'' She rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation. Ron looked at Harry, and let out a sigh of relief.  
''By the way she looked at you, I thought she was going to hex you into next Tuesday'' Harry said.  
''How 'bout next year?'' Ron answered. ''But it is true, Harry, that girl was smoking.'' He looked at his glass. ''Well, I'm going to get myself a new Butterbeer. You want one, too?'' Harry nodded. He watched as Ron stood up and walked away, but he was distracted by a flash of silver. He looked around to find the source, and ended up at Draco Malfoy. He sighed and quickly looked away, before anyone saw him drooling over Malfoy.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Severus was watching his goddaughter sleep. She'd had a long, long night getting the plan in her head, and she was exhausted. So when she'd fallen asleep on his sofa he'd picked her up and laid her on his bed. He'd always loved that girl since the day she was born. Her parents didn't die, but they couldn't take care of her. They didn't have the money, the time and the love to raise a child. So Severus had taken her in. He'd raised her since she was a baby, and he saw her as his own daughter. She saw him as her biological father, too. She'd always said that when she grew up, she wanted to be exactly like her father. See, most people see Severus as a cold, mean man. But that was only the side he chose to show because he was afraid to let people in. If you took the effort to really get to know him, you'd find that he was a kind, loving human being who'd do anything to protect the ones he loves.

The Golden Trio took off to the castle without the others, who wanted to stay in Hogsmeade a little longer. Most of the school body was still there, too. So they'd decided to drink a cup of tea at Hagrid's. Harry's hand had barely touched the door and Mule started barking like mad. Loud, heavy footsteps were heard and then Hagrid's massive body filled the doorway. As soon as he saw the three teens, his eyes sparkled and he smiled. ''Hey, you three. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been? Come in, sit down. I'll make us some tea.'' Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled before entering the small but cozy house.

''Gloria? Gloria, sweetheart, it's time to wake up. Diner is in half an hour.'' Severus softly whispered, shaking her slightly. She sleepily opened her eyes and tried to focus.  
''Huh? What?'' Severus laughed at her.  
''Rise and shine sweetie, I'll give you some private time so you can get ready.'' Severus said before leaving his room and closing the door behind him.  
Gloria got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.  
''Ugh. I look like hell'' She sighed as she looked at her sickly pale face and the dark, purple bags under her eyes. ''You stress too much, Glo.'' She said to herself.  
Though the one thing she wanted to do most was break down, she picked herself up and made herself look beautiful.  
She put on her happy face and left the room. Severus watched her with a suspicious expression. She knew that her godfather knew something was off with her lately, but he hadn't brought it up, which she was grateful for. She wasn't the kind of girl that was comfortable with talking about herself and the war inside of her.  
''Ready to go?'' Severus voice snapped her out of her own little world, and she nodded.  
Together they took off towards the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had met up with the others after their tea time at Hagrid's. They'd had a long expression with him about dragons, and all other kinds of magical creatures.  
They were currently waiting on their Headmaster to arrive, who had decided to come late to diner, together with Snape.  
''What a weird day today'' Luna said. They all gave her questioning looks. ''Well, first that girl, and now Dumbledore and Snape are late, two people who haven't been late before. Like, ever.''  
When they looked at it like that, they all agreed with her. Today had been a weird day. Little did they know, that day would only get weirder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wrote this pretty quick, so I'm sorry if it isn't what you had expected.  
Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Tips, advice, feedback; it's all very welcome :3**

Just when the students became a little annoyed, Dumbledore walked in, Snape and Gloria behind him. Again, all eyes were on her, but she just kept her head down. When Dumbledore coughed, all heads turned to look at him.  
''Good evening students. I'm sorry for the delay, I guess you're all starting to get hungry?'' There were quite a lot sounds of agreeing students, and even a few teachers nodded their heads. ''Well, then I won't make this too long. Everyone, we have a new student.'' Once again, all eyes turned to Gloria, who didn't like that one bit.  
''Her name is Gloria. The Sorting Hat sorted her into Gryffindor, and she's in her 4th year. I'm sure all of you will do your best to make her feel welcome.'' He pointedly looked at Harry, hereby confusing the Golden Boy.  
Dumbledore told Gloria to sit down at the Gryffindor table. She settled herself at the end of the table, keeping her head down. A few people tried to start a conversation, but all she said was: ''Hi.''  
Dumbledore and Snape sat down in their own seats, and Dumbledore clapped his hands. The tables were suddenly filled with huge amounts of food, and the hungry teens immediately started filling their plates. While Dumbledore watched the scene with that familiar sparkle in his eyes, Snape and Gloria exchanged a strange a weird look. This exchange wasn't seen by anyone but one boy. And who else could it be except for Harry Potter?

That evening, in the Gryffindor dorms, everything revolved around the new girl. Everyone wanted to get to know her. Gloria didn't like it one bit. Though she didn't look like it, she was very shy and often wished she was invisible so others couldn't see her and judge her. She wanted to go to her room, lock everyone else out, go to her own little world and be left alone.  
But she couldn't, and she knew that. She had a task to complete, and she was sure that is wasn't an easy one. How do you tell someone that everything he'd every known was a lie? And even harder, how do you make that person believe you?

Two hours later, almost everyone had gone off to bed. There were a few ones left, including Seamus and Dean, who were cuddling on one of the larger sofa's. Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron had just said their goodnights. Harry was laying on the other sofa, trying to finish his Potion homework. Ginny and Cedric were also doing their homework.  
Harry's eyes were starting to get heavy, so he stood up to go to bed, but his eyes landed on something that distracted him. He laughed loudly as he saw Gloria, clearly frustrated, trying to make her Ipod work. She looked at him, assumingly angry, and that just made him laugh harder.  
''What?'' She hissed. Harry cleared his throat.  
''Well, umm, Gloria, right?'' She nodded. ''Muggle stuff that uses electricity doesn't work here. I don't know why, but anything that was invented by muggles just won't work.''  
Gloria groaned. ''Ugghh. And you couldn't tell me this earlier? I've spend the last hour trying to figure out why this damn thing wasn't working! And crap, how am I going to listen to music now?''  
''Well, Fred and George have invented something that looks very much like an Ipod, though you have to use it with magic. But you can download Muggle music on it, if you want.''  
''Oh thank God, I don't think I can survive without my music.'' Gloria laughed.  
Their pointless conversation dragged on for an hour or so, and then everyone went to bed.  
Before Gloria fell asleep, she smiled, thinking she'd at least made a little progress today.

Harry laid in his bed, thinking back on the conversation he'd just had. They hadn't talked about much interesting, but Harry still had this weird feeling about it. He just felt that there was something about this girl. He'd seen the pain in his eyes that she tried her best to hide. He'd seen the scars on her wrist when her bracelets moved. That girl was hiding something, a story she didn't want to share with others.  
But there was something else. He just couldn't put his finger on it. One thing he was sure of. Gloria had her share of secrets. And for some apparent reason, Harry decided that no matter what, he was going to find out what she had to hide.

The next day, Harry awoke early. He hadn't slept as well as the last night, which he had expected. For some unexplainable reason, Harry had been having nightmares for the past seven months or so. Every night, he would either lie awake for hours, or wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, not able to fall back to sleep. The few times he didn't have nightmares, he would dream of Draco. He didn't really know when it had happened, but somewhere along the way Harry had developed other feelings than hate for the Slytherin. He wouldn't accept it at first, but eventually he just couldn't go on lying to himself and others. Hermione had knew it all along, and she was fine with him being gay. She didn't like his choice of partner, though. Ron had been furious at Harry, but not for being gay. Ron absolutely loathed Draco, and he still didn't like it. Dean and Seamus were very excited, talking about how the two hottest guys in the school would maybe become a couple. The rest of their friends didn't have a problem with it, too. Harry hadn't done anything with his feelings. He knew Draco hated him and that, if he told the boy of his feelings, he would be slaughtered.  
Harry realized he had spent more time thinking about the Slytherin Prince then he'd expected, so he quickly got out of bed. He tried his best not to scream out in pain when he stepped on something sharp. Instead, he silently cursed and awkwardly jumped around. He quickly transformed one of his shirts into some bandage and wrapped it around his bleeding foot. He checked the ground for sharp objects, but found none. He shrugged it off and grumpily continued his morning routine. He already knew this was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was silent in the Slytherin dorms, for almost everyone was still asleep. Except for one boy, who'd been having trouble sleeping for the last few months. That boy was none other than Draco Malfoy. Not only did he have the stress from his parents wanting him to be perfect, but he had recently discovered that he was gay. And if that wasn't bad enough, the person he'd a crush on was his nemesis, Harry Potter. _Ugh._ He had no idea when it had happened, but somewhere along the road his hatred towards the Golden Boy had changed into… Love. He hated to admit it, but everytime he saw the Boy who Lived, his heart skipped a beat. And though it may sound strange, that made him hate the boy even more. As if he didn't have enough to deal with already. And now, for the last couple of months, he would often wake up very early, due to very… erotic dreams about the youngest Seeker in years.

Draco sighed as he walked towards the Great Hall. The Halls of Hogwarts were empty and his shoes made a strange sound with every step he took. It reminded him of the footsteps of his father and that made him feel uncomfortable.  
Finally arriving at breakfast, he noticed Harry was already there too, looking very annoyed. He walked over to him.  
''Hey Potter, what's with the annoyed look?'' The green eyed boy looked up, seeming even more annoyed than he already was.  
''What do you want, Malfoy?'' He asked, his voice cold.  
''Well, I was only trying to be nice, Potter. No need to get mad at me'' Draco answered, pouting.  
Harry rolled his eyes. ''Well, if you want to know so badly, I'm just having a crappy morning. And you're only making it worse. So could you leave, please?''  
''I will. But only because you said please.'' And with that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

Harry couldn't help but stare as Draco gracefully walked away from him. He sighed, hating how he was attracted to the blonde. He tried to focus on something else, but found himself unable to not think of Draco. His stormy grey eyes, his blonde, softlooking hair, just.. everything.  
Harry often wondered how thing would be now, had he took Malfoy's hand in first year. If they'd be friends now, or even more… That's where Harry stopped himself. He couldn't waste his time on what if's. He'd only drive himself insane thinking about the way it could've been.

''Everyone, turn your books to page 394. Today I will teach you how to successfully brew a very special, rare and difficult potion. Students, today you will learn how to make Veritaserum.'' Harry's head snapped up as he listened to Snape's words. Vaguely, he noticed Ron, Harry and Draco doing the same.  
Harry, being the idiot he is, couldn't help himself. ''Why?'' He foolishly asked. Snape looked at him coldly, slowly walking up to his table.  
''Well, mister Potter. First off, you know the rules. If you have a question, you raise your hand. Detention. My office, tonight, eight o'clock.'' Harry groaned. Snape decided to ignore that for once, and continued: ''Anyway, to answer your question. Veritaserum is a very useful and powerful Potion. One drop and even he-who-must-not-be-named will tell you his darkest secrets.''

_Great._ Harry thought. This day just couldn't get any worse. First he woke up early again, due to those stupid nightmares, and then he had stepped into an unknown sharp object, which still caused him pain because, ofcourse, he didn't know any healing spells.  
Then, he happened to arrive at breakfast, only to deal with Draco, the boy he loved and hated at the same time. And now, he's got detention. And even worse, with Snape.  
Though the greasy haired potions teacher had been acting different since the start of this year, Harry still didn't like him. Too much hatred had been between the two of them to be fixed in just one year.

That evening, Snape was discussing today's events with Gloria.  
''I can't believe how easy that went'' Gloria said. ''I mean, he did exactly what you expected him to do.''  
Severus chuckled before responding. ''Well, Potter is just a little bit too predictable. For as long as I've known the boy, he's had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. And ofcourse, he knows that particularly poison very well. He knows that that isn't the kind of potion I would normally teach my students. So, it was only to be expected that he would say or do something to earn himself a detention.'' Gloria looked at her godfather and smiled.  
''Sometimes, you can have a real evil mind, dad. Well, let's just hope our plan goes the way we planned it.''  
''It will, sweetie. I just hope he won't react to dramatic to the news…''  
They both looked up as someone knocked on the door.

**I know, I know. I suck =[ This chapter is pretty short, and I'm sorry for that.  
By the way, I won't be able to update as soon as I did with the last few chapters, because my vacation is over. But please be patient. I promise you, it will be worth it.  
As usual, let me know what you think. Hate it? Love it? Any tips?  
Love you guys 3**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay guys, i'm really sorry but this story will be put on a hold. I'm having a really rough time right now and to be honest my heart isn't really in it at the moment.  
I promise that I'll continue writing as soon as I can. Please be a little patient with me. 3


End file.
